Winter Storms
by Ophelia Calhallow
Summary: The third part of a four entitled 'Seasons'. Read 'Angels' first. Ron's POV. Ron is being chased by Death Eaters, and it's freezing. Includes evil!Percy. Angst!


Winter Storms  
  
hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black MY LAST BREATH, by Evanescence  
  
I'm freezing. So cold, so alone. I am surrounded by stone, and to my chilled eyes it looks like I am surrounded by gravestones. And on each gravestone, my name is carved in roman letters, and below that, when I lived, and when I will die.  
  
A blizzard is waging war upon the earth outside, and my heart is covered in snow. Is my wife alright? Is she tucked up warmly in her bed, having pleasant dreams of summer days? Am I in her dreams, because wherever I am, I'm not here.  
  
Please let me not be here.  
  
They're hunting me, I can tell- every sound is word or a footstep, they're coming for me. I'll pass the time away thinking about everyone I know who has died.  
  
Harry. How did he die? Fighting on the wrong side. At least I'm going to be a martyr, but then Harry went and spoiled it all by being one, so once again he has overpowered me, even unto death.  
  
Dad. He was killed by Lucius Malfoy. I hate all Malfoys; the only good Malfoy is a dead Malfoy. Is that what you believe, Ron?  
  
Yes, yes it's what I believe. You're evil too, Malfoy.  
  
What if I changed my name?  
  
Oh, Merlin, he's even mocking me here in my cold grave. I can see his face, perfectly chiselled, down to his trademark smirk. No, that was the old him. What is he now? My brother-in-law. I feel sorry for my poor little sister, because she loves Draco Malfoy, and he can never love her, because he loves Harry.  
  
How can you love an empty shell? How can you love the dead? Will Hermione love me, after I am gone? I'll never know, because I'll be gone. Gone to where the wild thyme grows, and the lovers are all happy.  
  
Ron, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out.  
  
No, he never told me. Or did he? My mind is all confused; the bitter snow is driving out all my illusions, leaving only raw emotion.  
  
I love Hermione. I love Luna as a sister. I hate all Malfoys. My sister loves Draco Malfoy. I love my sister. Draco Malfoy doesn't love my sister. Draco Malfoy loves Harry Potter. I loved Harry Potter until he tried to kill me. Then I hated Harry Potter. Now I love Harry Potter. Is there anyone left to hate?  
  
There is no one left to hate in this world I helped to build. We had the vision of a perfect world, and it is perfect, but how can it be truly heavenly when Hermione is going to be so sad? For myself, I don't care, but Hermione will be so disappointed.  
  
So disappointed in the world. In me. I hope she can learn to live without me. I hope I can learn to die without her.  
  
When there is nothing left but love, is there anything to go to except death?  
  
I don't even hate those people, standing at the entrance to the cave, wands aimed at me, hate etched upon their faces.  
  
"I don't hate you," I tell them. "I can't hate, not any more." And then the middle one takes a step forward, and I see his face. It is my brother, Percy, and I don't hate him.  
  
And even though he has killed many times before, this is the one he will remember for the rest of his life, because I am the only person who doesn't hate him.  
  
"Goodbye," he whispers, pain in his eyes. I smile, and he gasps almost inaudibly. Then he closes his eyes so he can't see me.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Time slows down as the spell shoots towards me, and in the face of my brother, I see everyone I have ever loved. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, dad, mum, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and even Draco Malfoy.  
  
Then I am dead.  
  
And outside, the winter goes on without me, and soon spring will go on without me.  
  
I wonder how long it will be until spring? 


End file.
